


Infatuation

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Even in his dying hours, Joker's thoughts aren't on her and it hurts.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Infatuation

Another voicemail. He's leaving Batman another voicemail. 

As I pace up and down the room, I can hear him demanding that Batman call him back. I can hear the desperation cut along the edge of his voice. He throws the phone back onto the side once he's run out of message time.

"Where _is_ he?", Mr J looks awful and it makes me sick to my stomach that I've failed him at every step so far. Failed him so badly that he went and had _him_ chase down the cure.

When we first met, I thought the words he said were about me. The words about finding someone who understood him, about finding his other half. It had all seemed to fit and he had been so charming. It had all seemed so much like love. 

At least at first. 

"Harley? Harley! Where is she?", Mr J is calling for me now but I can't make myself move the few steps to be back in his line of sight. I can't seem to make my legs react to the command from my brain so I stay in the corridor and listen to him curse and scream my incompetence, my betrayal, my existence...

None of it was about me. It never was. It was always about him, about the Batman. The one person who captures Mr J's attentions like no-one else. In the way I never will. I could find the cure for this thing and hand deliver it to Mr J myself on a golden platter and he would still be calling out for _him._

Maybe I should just let this happen. Just let this destroy Mr J and let him go, stop looking for a cure, stop looking for hope.

"Hey Bats, me again!", he's calling him again. He didn't even look for me.

I walk in, calling out to him, forcing cheer into my voice, 

"You calling me, Puddin?"

He turns, still on the phone leaving another fucking voicemail and hurls something at my head. I throw myself out of the way and he returns to his voicemail without so much as a second glance.

As I crouch on the floor, staring at the brick which would have killed me if I hadn't moved, I can't help but think that even Batman cares more about me not dying than Mr J. Even if that is just because of his stupid moral code. 

I get to my feet, knees shaking, and with one final glance at the man who tore my life in half, I walk out. 


End file.
